User talk:John Avery Whitaker
Um, well, what is the wiki about? Perhaps you could provide a link to it? Anyway, one of the first things to do is to write a good set of rules. I don't know how it is nowadays when you create a wiki; if there is already a page with rules/policies, but if there isn't, then create a page named name of the site: Site rules, or something like that. Then decide what rules you want. The most basic rules would be: no vanlizing, no spamming, no trolling, watch you language, be kind to each other, etc. If there is already a page with the "default" rules, then I'd suggest that you read through it carefully, and then you can do any changes which you find necessary. After that, you should take a look at the main page. Make sure that there is at least one link to the rules, and maybe the community portal as well. That should be the most important thing to do when setting up the wiki. Next step is to promote the wiki. As I said, I don't know what the wiki is about, but I suppose that you could tell people you know about it, or if you are active on any forums that are related to the topic of the wiki, you could tell people about it there. Make sure that people know about the wiki. After a while, if/when the wiki has grown so big that you can't patrol all of the activity, it might be time to promote a few users to admins. You should select the most trusted users, and ask them if they are interested in becoming administrators. If they are, you can promote them with this tool: . (You won't be able to use it on this wiki, but just go to the same page on your own wiki, and you should be able to use it, since you are, or should be, in the bureaucrat user group. I hope that helped. - Mata Nui Talk 16:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I won't be able to talk right now maybe tommorow. Sorry :OK. I haven't heard of that show before, so I don't think I can help more. But if you have any other questions about administrating the wiki, feel free to ask me. ;) :Abou tthe trivia contest, I'm not sure. It depends on when it is. Re: Greg Not as far as I know. - Mata Nui Talk 14:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I won't be able to talk gotta go.John Avery Whitaker 20:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Apology It OK, I just think that everyone should let us administrators handle this. Tuma55 is no threat at the moment, and if he would become one, we'd take care of it. - Mata Nui Talk 17:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, could you explain further? My mind doesn't seem to be working correctly today. I don't really understand what you said. - Mata Nui Talk 15:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No. Haven't heard of it. - Mata Nui Talk 10:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welll... I guesss you haven't really gotten a welcome have you? I'll get one... Here. If there was a reason you didn't recieve one in the past tell me and I'll take this off... M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 12:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Race It's OK. - Mata Nui Talk 17:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Mata Nui is out for a while do you need something. Kazi22 17:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Right, I will be back in about ten days. Right now, I'm in a library. I hope that it's not urgent. - Mata Nui Talk 13:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not very good at helping with those things, but I think that the best way to learn is to see how other people do it, and learn from that. If you want learn to run a site, I suggest you look at how other people run and organize their sites. But just show the way to this wiki where you are the leader, and I'll see what I can do. - Mata Nui Talk 16:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Copper Mask Go ahead and put one up! I enjoyed playing the trivia challenge. You came up with good questions. Thebioniclelegend 03:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You talking about the IRC right? Kazi22 17:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Have you been to Focus on the Family?Ivjub 01:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ive been their and he is a character thier well...... Id love to help but i am not very savy with computers i could try Also someone keeps deleting my blogs i dont know why if you could help me find them that would be great. Ivjub 22:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) The problem is it was related to bionicle it was ideas that would make the wiki better i hope i didnt afend himIvjub 00:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Greetings [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 20:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC)